Descafeinado
by Emiita
Summary: Necesitaba un café. Ese amargo sabor bajando por su garganta, resucitándola. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, al no distinguirlo por ninguna parte. – ¿Dónde diablos está?


******Declaimer: ******Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen .

**Advertencia: **¿Posible OoC?

* * *

><p><strong>Descafeinado<strong>

–Necesito un café. –se lamentó Maka, en un suspiro ahogado.

Se encontraba en medio -más o menos- del salón de su pequeño apartamento, armada con un trapo y un envase de producto para dejar brillando los muebles. Rodeada de _sus queridos_ libros -a los que ella les había encontrado una nueva modalidad para ser usados: _Maka-chop_- de toda clase, -desde novelescos hasta las _terribles_ enciclopedias- tamaño, -siendo sinceros, casi todos eran gordos, de esos que _taaanto_ temía Soul- y color -¿importa realmente eso? _Nop._-

Había logrado sacar a su compañero de casa -un sábado, cabe destacar-, alegando que tenía que hacer la compra de esta semana -lo echó prácticamente y lo amenazó con una de las _terribles_ enciclopedias- y ella decidió poner un poco de orden en la estancia común del hogar -así limpiaba así, así. Así limpiaba así, así. Así limpiaba que yo la vi.-

Y entre polvo aquí y pelusas allá, llevaba una hora, era ya media mañana y sus energías se le habían ido en una exhalación -o varias.- Necesitaba su café matutino, ese amargo sabor bajando por su garganta, resucitándola -y no, no era una adicta, podía _sobrevivir_ sin él.-

Se incorporó, desperezándose, escuchó más de un hueso de su espalda estallar -_clack._- Se dirigió a la cocina, colocando, a su paso, los instrumentos de limpieza sobre la barra y abrió la nevera. Sus ojos verdes buscaron audazmente su preciada y _necesaria_ cafeína. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, al no distinguir por ninguna parte -ni detrás de los embutidos ni al lado de la mermelada- el paquete de café, parecía haberse esfumado en el aire o haber sido abducido por algún extraterrestre -_Soul._-

– ¿Dónde diablos está? –le preguntó a la nada -o quizás a sus libros, porque ni siquiera Blair estaba en casa.-

Y cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarse, una vena se hacía cada vez más -y más- notable en su frente y amenazaba con empezar a golpear al pobre refrigerador inocente -es un objeto inanimado ¿qué culpa tenía?- lo vio.

Un bote de tapa roja y una mancha marrón dentro -presumiblemente, granos de café. _Ñam_.- Lo tomó rápidamente, sin pararse a mirarlo ni un segundo más -ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse del porqué del cambio de envase. Necesitaba su cafeína _ahora._- Agarró la cafetera y la preparó, colocándola en el fuego, y esperó pacientemente, apoyada en el fregadero.

Se estaba pasando las manos por el pelo, tratando -inútilmente- de colocar los mechones rubios cenizos dentro de sus coletas, cuando sintió la pestillera de la puerta, girar. Soul ya estaba en casa.

– ¿Lo has traído todo? ¿Y el recibo? –lo recibió Maka.

Soul la miró con una ceja alzada y los rubíes desprendiendo rencor. ¿Así lo recibía después de haberlo obligado a hacer la compra? ¿Ni un hola? o ¿te ayudo con eso, Soul? _Mala pecho-plano. _

–El recibo está en una de las bolsas. –cerró de un punta pie la puerta. –Maka, ayúdame con esto.

La chica suspiró -o más bien gruñó- y accedió a coger algunas de las bolsas, llevándolas a la cocina. La cafetera comenzó a silbar, señal de que el café comenzaba a salir y esto, le extrañó, normalmente tardaba un poco más.

–Qué raro…

– ¿Qué es raro?–preguntó Soul, dejando sobre la mesa la compra y observando de refilón a su compañera y su bendita cafetera -juraba que era una adicta. _En serio_. Aunque, espera un momento ¿el café no se había acabado?-

–Hoy el café salió más rápido–respondió, sacándolo del fuego, aún con esa expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Soul se rascó la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo blanquecino. ¿Pero él no había comprado café en el supermercado porque_ supuestamente_ no quedaba? -por favor, dile que no es verdad que trajo una cosa de más, con el _peso de más_ que eso conllevaba. Y nop, no era flojo.-

– ¿Pero no se había acabado el café?

–Nop, yo utilicé este ca…

Tomó el bote de tapa roja y leyó su etiqueta -por primera vez-: café descafeinado.

–…fé.

Se sonrojó violentamente, su boca formó una perfecta "O", sus ojos verdes se agrandaron, y comenzó a maldecirse interiormente por no leer primero. _Mierda_. Con razón el café salió antes -más que nada porque ese tipo de café no necesitaba cafetera, por algo era descafeinado.-

Aunque, quizás, lo que más la enojó del asunto, fue la fuerte risa de Soul -carcajadas estridentes en sus oídos.- Se estaba riendo de ella. _De. Ella._ La famosa venita de su frente comenzó a hincharse -y a hincharse.-

–Maka, has inventado una nueva modalidad de café. –se burló Soul, señalándola con un dedo y sujetándose con la otra mano el estómago. –Deja que se lo cuente a Black Star

_Clack_.

¿Escucharon eso? Fue la vena de Maka romperse.

Ya no lo soportó más e hizo lo que una mujer debía hacer: callar a Soul.

Un fuerte grito de dolor y angustia se escuchó por todo el apartamento -incluso por todo Death City.- Soul cayó al suelo de forma _realmente_ dramática, sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza -el lugar dañado.- Había recibido un golpe maestro justo en el centro de la coronilla con un pesado libro -puede que una enciclopedia- sacado de ninguna parte -o de la manga.-

Resumiendo, Soul fue abatido por un _Maka_-chop -enciclopédico- de Maka Albarn -técnica de guadaña y maestra en golpes sangrantes- al burlarse de ella por cometer el _simple_ error -porque eso fue, un error _tonto_ y _sin importancia_- de hacerse una cafetera, con café descafeinado.

* * *

><p><em>Hola ^^ <em>

_Es el segundo fic de Soul Eater y la primera vez que llevo a Maka y Soul, no me maten xD Esto surgió de casualidad y en realidad, me pasó a mi, sin querer (solo faltaba que lo hubiera hecho apropósito u.u) metí en la cafetera café descafeinado xD _

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
